Do What's Right: Operation Archangel
by WoWMotherFan45
Summary: Janet wakes up from the dead 7 years later. Raychale recounts to her what happens after she died. Follow Raychale as she goes through the fall of the Titans Midwest, to what happened to Jace. And finally revealing who and what they are. (Sequel to Do What's Right)


"No matter how bleak things may seem, I will always be there to pull you out of the darkness." – Raychale Xandler 

"She hasn't left her bedside since she brought her in days ago." A sandy blonde haired man said as he looked through the doors window. "Do you think she might be a little too worried?" He asked the Caped Crusader.

"Let her be. Janet should be waking up any time now and when she wakes up and is situated we will question her." He finished as he walked away. The blonde man gave a final worried look towards the two before walking away.

-2 hours later-

Janet bolted up from her taking in a deep breath looking at her surroundings. White hospital room with some pretty advanced tech, no windows besides a mirror next to a door.

"Where am I?" She cluched her head as a terrible headache resonated through out her body.

"What?" Looking down she saw a girl looking to be in her early twenties short black hair wearing a blue tank top, she looked…familiar. But, Janet didn't pay it any mind as she was quickly hugged by the girl.

"You're awake!" Thank goodness!" The girl hugged a confused Janet who didn't return the hug.

"Wait, who are you? What's going on?" Janet asked confused. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes smiling.

"Janet it's me! Your sister Raychale!" The smile not disappearing from her face.

"Ok, I'm confused the last time I saw you was during that time when I," Her eyes widened.

"You tried to stop us! Where's Jace what did you do to him?" Janet was about to tackle her, until she saw Raychales smile drop. She sat back down as she saw Raychales hand squeeze in what she could guess as frustration.

"What happened?"

"We've got a lot to talk about kid."

"Well answer this why do you look older? How long was I gone for?" Janet asked very curious as to what was going on. She started to wonder how long was she dead, is she still dead?"

She pinched herself wondering if this really was a dream. A year maybe, two at most right?

"Janet...you've been 'dead' for 7 years." Raychale said solemnly.

"What! I, no, then how do i-" she looked at herself.

"Look the same? After, you died I put you in a preserving tank. Been in there for a long time, until recently I was able to bring you back."

"What about Jace and the Titans what happened to them?" Janet asked.

She looked at her feet.

"I guess I should start from the day after you 'died'." She said solemly.

-7 Years Earlier-

A silent alarm rang through the building. The caption of the buildings private security team, Carl Reacher, ran though the twisting halls.

"Sir we have an unauthorized breach at the front entrance!" A young man in a Armored vest sternly saluted the caption, he looked as green as they came.

The rookie was clearly unsure of what to do.

He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just remember your training. Defensive positions, whoever it is won't get through."

The caption smiled an assuring smile.

The Rookie looked to calm down as he ran towards the other men.

Carl stopped at a blank white door forcing it open. Inside was a portly business man hastily stuffing papers inside what looked to be a metal briefcase.

"Sir, we need to get you moving into a secure area." The officer went to his side and pulled out a walky tally.

"Status report."

"It breached levels 1 through 32!" The man screamed from the other end of the line with a faint sound of something splattering before it cut out completely.

"Shit! Sir we need to vacate the premises, now!" The portly man quickly nodded as he finished cuffing himself to the case and ran to the caption.

The walkie buzzed to life as the two rushed up the stairs of the building but the static was all that came out.

The captain checked the chamber for his handgun as he opened the door to the top floor to the helipad. The businessman sweat bullets as he continued to the waiting helicopter ready to take off.

The captain closed the heavy metal door to the roof and locked the security hatch. As he trained his gun on it. "Sir aren't you coming?"

The pilot watched as the Capitan continued to point his gun to the door unflinching.

"Go ahead I'll try to keep it busy!"

With that he started to lift off the pad to the procedural safe zone.

The door gained one dent after another. Until finally it was launched from its hinges and flew past the captain who stood stock still. The captain kept his weapon trained on the area waiting for whatever it was for a clean shot.

"Sir the helicopter stopped responding!" The captain turned around seeing the helicopter along with its propellers completely frozen in place.

While he was distracted he was struck with several rays of freezing cold energy pushing him to his back. He felt a ice hot pain surge though his body. He attempted to get up but a foot placed its self on his chest pushing him back.

He looked up at the intruder. A blue and white hoody covered its face only blue energy flowing out of its eyes could be seen.

The captain observed and found the figure to be.

"A woman?"

Her right arm was outstretched as if controlling the invisible force on the chopper.

The woman pulled back and the chopper violently crashed back onto the building. The caption watched in horror and he saw the pilot's blood splatter the glass from the devastating impact. The building rocked from the crash and the woman figure walked up to the fresh recage it just made.

The businessman coughed as he pushed away and debriese. He looked in shock as he saw the figure drawing closer.

"Who ever you are , you can have my money anything! Just please let me-." Before he could finish his sentence he felt something at his hand. Looking to his right hand he saw it was missing.

The figure held the suit case and removed the hand it had previously cut off. The man screamed in agony as he crawled to his now dislocated hand.

The capitan shot at the woman. But the bullets missed by centimeters.

The woman walked over to the mans missing limb and put her foot over it.

"I'm not done with you yet." The woman said.

"Your one of Raymond's financial supporters. And I know that everything is not in this briefcase."

She slammed the box down. Scarring the slowly dieing man.

"Now than, tell me what ever you know and I will let you keep the rest of your-."

She was suddenly interrupted by the captain tackling her to the ground.

"Sir! Go! Get out of here!" The business man nodded as he took took his severed hand and briefcase bolting out the door.

"Get off me!" The woman demanded struggling under the capitans impressive weight, removing the cuffs from his belt.

"Whoever you are, on the counts of trespassing on Eva Corps. private owned office, killing over 30 guards and brutally assaulting an employee of the company, on company grounds. As head of security you are to be arrested." He put her hands behind her back and roughly cuffed her.

"Oh officer not so tight." She flirted.

The capitan pulled her up to her feet.

He grabbed her hood and pulled it down.

A girl around 18 with black hair and steel grey eyes looked back at him. He was surprised.

"Your young, you had your whole life ahead of you. Why would you do this?" He started to push her towards the exit.

Her face turned serious. "I'm going this to get back at father, and take vengeance for my brother and sister since no one else can or will. "

Her resolute stature drove the point home. "Your father..." He stopped.

"The presidents daughter? Wait...Raychale?"

She turned around.

"Dear god."

She raised a brow. "Do I know you?"

He undid her cuffs completely confusing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked starting to go on the defensive.

He saluted. "My name is Capitan Carl Reacher. Raychale, I was your body guard when you where young."

He took a few steps back. "What happened to you? Your the heiress to one of the biggest military organizations in America."

"What does it look like capitan? I'm getting information on the super soldier expariment project. I need to know more about it."

Captain Reacher shook his head. "I never heard of such a project before."

He looked back at the helicopter. Then to Raychale again. Then finally to the door.

"Fill me in on the details later. You need to get out of here. I'll help."

"What's with the sudden act of kindness? I just killed your men."

"Did you?" Carl questioned. "I know you Raychale."

He went over to the helicopter and opened the hatch the pilot was in. He groaned as he feel out of the seat alive but with a few superficial gashes.

"A few counts of assault but again seeing as how you are technectly on your own company grounds..." He shrugged and pulled the pilot out further.

"I guess you do know me." She smiled.

She turned to the edge of the building. Seeing the sun starting to set.

"I'll keep in contact...Mr. Reacher." He saw as Raychale jumped of the side of the building.

Carl had always felt safe working for the company. Perhaps he'd dare say it was his whole life. But seeing what he saw, he knew there was more to this company that even him as a high ranking officer like him didn't know.

But he sure as hell was going to find out. 


End file.
